Cops and Robbers
by Hipparu
Summary: Can officer Venom handle the new arrival at the prison? -This is a one-sided CaptainSparklez x AntVenom fic. Boy x boy don't like don't read. I do not own Minecraft, CaptainSparklez, or AntVenom. Also, rated T for a suggestive scene. Don't say I didn't warn you.-


**So yeah... This is this. Have fun reading whatever ****_this_**** is... I do not own CaptainSparklez or AntVenom, sadly. :( Rated T for a suggestive scene. Don't say I didn't warn you. (P.S.: This came out amazingly in word document because without the authors notes it turned out to be exactly 3,800 words. The more you know.)**

* * *

Cops and Robbers

Everything was gray. No tinge of blue or yellow or anything to brighten up the day of Taylor, a very strong and unbreakable policeman. He didn't let his bad day show, though. He couldn't possibly do that. All of the inmates would use it to their full advantage and try to break free.

"Hey, um, Officer?" A faint cry was heard from a distant cell.

With a grunt of frustration and a wish for his day to be over, Taylor stomped over to the source of the voice. It was a lonely prisoner who was jailed for tampering with a redstone circuit that would hurt the mayor. "What is it, Seth?" Taylor grumbled.

Seth twiddled his fingers and looked down to his feet, unsure of how to persuade the cop standing outside the cell. "Well, all of the other inmates around me are being pretty loud, so…" When Seth heard Taylor clear his throat in an un-amused fashion he panicked. "Is there any way you could move me?"

"No." With that Taylor turned and walked off, not bothering to answer the cries of the other inmates. He strutted through the prison halls, all of the gray invading his field of vision. By the time he reached his office everything came at him all at once. He hated showing his emotions to people, and considering he was around prisoners all day he really had to focus on keeping his stare blank as he glared into their eyes.

He plopped down onto his chair and sighed. He hadn't had a chance to let things soak in. He was wasting his life in a prison keeping track of men who were jailed. His girlfriend broke up with him because she was a gold-digger and he wasn't earning as much from his job. He lived a lonely life in a lonely place, and all he could see was gray.

"S-Sir…?" A timid voice called from the iron door that separated Taylor's office and the hallway.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he gazed up to his fellow officer. "What, James?"

James stuttered and brought forth a man wearing a bright orange prison suit and handcuffs. Taylor suppressed a groan and took the prisoners handcuffs. "Thank you, officer Filon."

James gave a distressed nod before muttering a quick, "Thanks, cya…" and leaving the officer and prisoner alone.

This man was actually quite handsome. His hair was a bit messy, but it was still nice and neat. His dark black facial hair complimented his face. His face. It was perfect. His eyes were big and mysterious, the deep brown color hiding all emotions. The smug grin on his face, however, showed otherwise. "So…?" The man raised a thick eyebrow and took a seat in front of Taylor's desk. His voice was deep and rich with a sarcastic tone. For some reason it made Taylor's heart flutter a bit. What was happening?

"I just need to ask you a few simple questions," Taylor began, bringing a sheet of paper from his drawer up to the top of his desk. "you'll answer truthfully, yes?"

The man nodded and the grin on his face widened. "Of course, officer." Again, Taylor's heart fluttered and his stomach churned. Why was this man so appealing to him?

"Let's start simple. Your name; last name first." After picking his pen up and staring down at the paper for a moment Taylor looked up to only find the man staring intently at him. Those dark brown eyes made Taylor's head spin around.

"Maron Jordan," He extended his hand in front of Taylor, obviously wanting a formal greeting. What was this guy in for, anyway?

Taylor took the hand a bit too quickly and shook, taking his hand back almost as fast as he put it out. "Officer Venom."

Jordan revealed a set of perfectly straight and pearly white teeth when his grin widened. "_Venom_. Heh. Hopefully you're not _too_ venomous."

That was it. That was all it took for Taylor's heart to crumble and his mind to turn into absolute mush. He needed to know more about this man. _Jordan_. What a prefect name. "Alright," Taylor glanced to Jordan one last time before burying his face into the papers. "I'm going to be blunt about this next question; why are you here?"

Jordan sighed, smile still intact. "Robbery."

"Armed?"

"No, sir." Jordan shook his head and shifted in his seat. His elbow now rested on the back of the chair and he kept his gaze locked onto Taylor; noticing every little glance up to him.

Taylor coughed and tried his hardest not to let his eyes wander over the man before him. But he really wanted to get a full perspective of this guy. Is he muscular? Is he thin? Is he short? Those questions soon subsided when Taylor focused his thoughts to the topic at hand. "Can you briefly describe the situation for me?"

"Heh," Jordan shifted once more, dark eyes never leaving the policeman. "I needed tools, right? I was running low and couldn't afford the iron; so I went to the nearest village and helped myself."

"You're very accepting to the fact that you're in _prison_."

Jordan shrugged and sat forward, arms now resting atop of Taylor's desk. "I know what I did was wrong, but I was desperate. I feel bad, but you gotta go what you gotta do, I guess." Jordan cleared his throat and lost his grin for a moment.

Questions rolled by quicker than Taylor had anticipated, and honestly he didn't like it. For some unknown reason he wanted more time with Jordan. He started asking questions that weren't even necessary, and with each word escaping the prisoner's mouth the deeper and deeper Taylor dug the hole for himself. Finally, through lots of will power and mental slapping, Taylor stopped asking questions and began to transport Jordan to his cell.

"You'll be given the basic necessities," Taylor began to explain the rules of the prison and what to do in case of emergencies. While doing so it seemed like all eyes were on the two. "also, I'll be taking you to the food court and showers in a few hours." With that Taylor secured the prison door and practically bolted back to his office. Sure, he needed to file the paper work on time, but the reason he was rushing was completely different. His mind was clouded and fuzzy with thoughts racing everywhere.

"I'm sick," Taylor began to whisper to himself. "yeah, yeah. Sick…" With his whispering trailing off more images of Jordan flooded his already emotionally wrecked brain. Right when Taylor was about to reach his breaking point everything came to a halt. One simple little detail fluttered around his heart, mind, and stomach. He had to escort Jordan to the showers and stay to make sure he didn't try anything. "O-Oh no… I-I mean, I've done that with the other prisoners," This time the words weren't spoken, but thought. Even though Taylor could hear his voice perfectly clear in his cluttered head. "but this is _different_. Jordan isn't like them…" The cop leaned back in his office chair and sighed. "Come on. I interrogated this guy and now I'm in love with him? Nah. It has to be rebound. I mean, my girlfriend dumped me yesterday, I'll get over _whatever _this is…" But still, thoughts of Jordan invaded his mind while he worked throughout the rest of the hour.

Taylor almost didn't notice the time until he heard the faint ring of the prison clock. His mind, still fuzzy, was racing as he walked down that gray, narrow hallway and to the cell block. Once he reached the cell blocks he could hear the little murmurs that lingered with the prisoners. One voice stuck out more than others, but it seemed to also be the quietest. Jordan's.

"Maron." Taylor spoke blankly when he reached cell A-42, Jordan's cell.

The man smiled and turned towards the policeman. "Don't be too excited to see me." Taylor was sure he saw Jordan wink at him.

"Enough small talk, it's time for a quick meal and a shower before you're returned to your cell." Again, his voice was flat and his face hid all emotions.

Jordan, however, let his sly tone carry into Taylor's bright red ears. "Dan and I were just talking about that girl over there," Jordan tilted his head towards the top right cell right across the way. Taylor turned to see a young woman with bright blonde hair. It was a bit messy and her eyes were wide open; revealing pale blue eyes and an expression that screamed creepy. While Taylor observed the woman he could hear Dan and Jordan snicker behind him, but turned to see the two with straight faces.

"Right, then," Taylor reached a pair of handcuffs through the bars and locked Jordan's wrists. Afterwards he opened the cell door and took hold of the cuffs.

"Ooh," Sarcasm filled the dark-haired man's tone. "I didn't know you liked restraints."

Taylor's face must've been a sight to behold, for he saw prisoner after prisoner look at him with a smug expression. He even felt his own cheeks burn and ears melt off. This prisoner was smooth and knew what he was doing, but Taylor couldn't break. He _wouldn't_ break. He hadn't spent all of those gray years there for nothing.

The pair was welcomed into the cafeteria by the fresh aroma of watermelon and milk. It was sweet and ripe, unlike prison food anywhere else. Jordan seemed impressed by this, and he would've said something if he hadn't had stuffed his face almost the entire time they were there.

"It's like you've never had watermelon." Taylor mumbled to the brunette whom was gobbling up the juicy watermelon like there was no tomorrow.

Jordan giggled and nearly choked on the bit of watermelon he had in his mouth. "Well, I haven't. I've heard of this stuff, but I've never actually seen or tasted it…" Jordan smirked and set down the last bit of watermelon. "It's nice here, actually. Maybe if this place wasn't full of murderers it'd be like a home." Taylor glared down to the oak wood table beneath him, wondering how this nightmare could ever be considered a home. A home is where people look after you and you feel comfortable in your own skin. Not to mention the gray at the prison. _So much gray_.

"You seem spent." Jordan poked at Taylor's shoulder with cuffed wrists.

Taylor nodded and stood up, taking the plate of watermelon carcasses and throwing them in the trash. "Well let's get you to the showers then."

This was probably the worst decision Taylor had made in his entire life. Fear, doubt, and pure lust boiled in his blood when they entered the steamy retreat of the showers. He had never in his life been more confused than in that moment. Taylor was there, in the showering room with a man who was completely devious but so, _so_ attractive. He had no idea how to react, but as soon as Jordan cleared his throat he noticed the awkward tension that filled the air along with all of the steam from the scolding shower water. After unlocking the handcuffs and turning away while Jordan stripped Taylor sat down and glared at the wall in front of the showers. Behind that very wall there was someone who made his head spin. Plus they were naked. And beautiful.

Taylor's face heated up to temperatures beyond the thermostat when he heard the light patting of water against Jordan's skin. Heat accelerated through the officer's body as well as a few other emotions. Everything seemed to settle in his stomach, though. All feelings of anxiety, lust, and just plain confusion made his stomach flip and churn. It was uncomfortable to say the least. But, there was one thing pressing on the man's mind. What did Jordan look like-?

"_NO_!" Taylor mentally screamed at himself. "That's creepy! Besides, he'll surely see me…" Even though he tried using will power to not look, he ended up doing just that.

Taylor got up cautiously, walking over the trashcan near the far side of the room. Luckily he had a wrapper from his lunch break earlier, so at least he had a reason for getting up. But, of course, his intentions were different. He only took one glance, but that was all he needed. He had seen more of Jordan than he intended to, but apparently luck was on Taylor's side that day because the brunette had his eyes closed whilst he washed the dark locks. As soon as Taylor sat back down on a bench in front of the wall images of a naked Jordan overwhelmed him, especially in a _certain_ area. It boggled Taylors mind at how much Jordan made him feel so conflicted. On one hand he wanted nothing more than to hop in the shower with Jordan, but on the other he knew that he couldn't and didn't want to. It was like Taylor was playing tug-o-war with himself. It was _not_ in any way, shape, or form, fun.

Then, of course, James popped up out of the blue and stood very nervously in front of a very confused Taylor. "U-Uh, sir, you have a bit more paper work in your office that I dropped off, so as soon as-"

Taylor's luck was going through the roof that day. "I'll be doing that now, actually. Wanna stay ahead." Taylor hurriedly stood up and began to speed walk out the door, but before he did he called to James over his shoulder. "Could you escort the prisoner to his cell after he's finished his business?"

"O-Of course, s-sir…" James then sat down where Taylor was before and played with his fingers. For some reason he was so timid and quite, and no one knew why.

Taylor practically sped down the stone brick hallways that lead to various different rooms, but he knew where he was going. He didn't care if he'd bump into anyone; all that mattered was that he hid in the office until _issues_ were sorted. Finally, after what seemed like an endless hallway and time, Taylor burst into the cramped space and slammed the door behind him. He made quick work of locking the door and pulling the curtains down over the window. His heart still raced, though. Even after trying to relax in the office wheelie chair. Nope, no matter how many times he had tried to rid his mind of Jordan that one _certain_ image came back and slapped him in the face. Leaning back in his chair lightly Taylor sighed. There was no ignoring this. Taylor touched himself lightly, not that noticeable, but still prominent. It felt so _awkward_ and _wrong_ to be doing this, but Jordan just drove him up the wall.

End of the day came swiftly and definitely unexpectedly. Normally a sense of relief would wash over the officer, but that day was different. Of course it was. He had fallen for the most beautiful and interesting man he'd ever met, but he was in jail. Everything about the situation was messed up, and if Taylor could fix it he would. _God_ did he wish could change it. Those thoughts began jumbling up inside of Taylor's head as he reached for his worn, dirty trench coat hanging from the coat rack in the corner of the gray room. Well, he would've put the thing on if James hadn't come running in the room.

"_SIR_!" He nearly hollered. "There's a fight."

Without any other word Taylor threw his coat and followed the timid Englishman to where the fight broke out. Right when he saw who it was disgust and hatred boiled in his blood. Jordan and a cell mate that went by "Gizzy" were having a fist fight in the courtyard. Jordan was being annihilated, and no other cell mate came to his rescue.

"_Enough_!" When Taylor bellowed those words everything stilled. The crowd gathered around the two men was silenced, and the fighters went wide-eyed at Taylor. Still, though, Gizzy held Jordan's collar and had a fist balled up in the air. Jordan's appendages were limp and the only thing keeping him up was Gizzy's grip on the already dirty prison uniform. Taylor stood there for a moment, examining the scene and staring intently at the bruised Jordan before Gizzy. Eventually the officer had enough and turned to his coworkers. "Guards, escort the prisoners to their cells," Before anyone could move, Taylor snapped his head to Jordan. "except _you_." Taylor's finger pointed a bit shakily to the distressed inmate.

Muffled words and orange jump suits passed Taylor, but he didn't lose his gaze on Jordan. Not even after Gizzy threw him on the cement ground and spat on him. After the courtyard was clear and James was dismissed, Taylor strutted over to Jordan, whom was still collapsed on the ground, and frowned.

"Not even a night here and you're already causing trouble."

Jordan chuckled and accepted Taylor's hand that extended to him. "It was defense."

"_Sure_." Taylor rolled his eyes and escorted Jordan to the storage room located near the courtyard. "There's got to be some band-aids or something here." There were iron tools, string, and other miscellaneous items that were brushed away by the flick of Taylor's hand, but there weren't any band-aids in the chests he searched. "I found a rag and water bucket," Taylor sighed and let Jordan sit upon one of the oak wood chests. After drenching the washcloth in water and kneeling before Jordan Taylor began getting those images back.

"I wasn't joking," Jordan mumbled, turning his head so that Taylor could clean more dirt spots and blood on his still flawless face.

Taylor kept a straight face while his mind replayed those images. "About _what_, exactly?"

"It being self defense." Jordan shifted on chest so that his body was leaning on one arm. "I don't just start fights for no reason."

"What happened?" Taylor regretted asking as soon as the question came out of his mouth.

Jordan just shrugged and grew a sly smirk on his face, much similar to the one he had when the two first met earlier that day. "He called me a fairy for being gay, so I told him to shut up. He pushed me, I pushed him back, but apparently he had a bit more of an advantage, don't you think?"

Taylor knew his face was red. There was no denying that factor. "You _could've_ just ignored him."

"Me ignoring that idiot would be like you ignoring me in the showers."

Taylor froze and died on the inside. _He had seen him_?! He had no idea that his face could flush to an even deeper shade of red. He probably looked like a tomato. "I don't know what you're talking about." Taylor swore he heard his voice crack, but that might've just been his imagination…

"Heh, _sure_." Jordan somehow made the two gain eye contact, and before Taylor knew it their noses were almost touching. No. _No, no, no_. He was a prisoner. This could _never_ be. So Taylor pulled away and cleared his throat.

He gripped the washcloth tightly and glared into Jordan's deep brown eyes. "I'll be back. I'm going to throw this washcloth in the laundry. _Don't move_." And with that Taylor retreated down the stairs. His knees wobbled and felt as though they'd collapse at any moment. What had just _happened_?! His emotions were fleeing his body one by one. Fear left first, afterwards nervousness disappeared, and soon he was left grinning to himself as he climbed the stairs back up to Jordan.

"I don't know what's going on with me today," Taylor smiled and thought to his merry self. "but I-" No more thoughts, no more moving, just staring into the eyes of Jordan.

Jordan was at the door that lead to a huge bridge that had the exit at the end.

Taylor could practically feel the blood drain from his face as he watched the brunette. His dark eyes were wide at the prisoner and sweat beaded against his forehead. He almost didn't notice the smirk on the other's face, but when he did his legs automatically jumped to Jordan. It seemed as though he expected it, because he nearly pulled the doors off of the hinges when he zoomed down the bridge.

The bridge was above the prison cells, so all of the prisoners could see what was happening. All of them, every last one, were in awe of what they were witnessing. Taylor had somehow latched his hand onto Jordan's and tugged him back. He tried his hardest to sound threatening or tough, but all that came out were squeaks.

"Where are you going?"

Jordan just smirked and let a giggle slip. "You're _so_ easy to figure out, Venom." The smirk quickly changed to a sneer. "You didn't think I saw you looking at me? You didn't think I'd use my looks and wits to escape this place?" No reply from the officer, just a weak glare. "You should work on staying strong, you fool." With that Jordan spat on Taylor and wiggled out of his grasp.

To be honest Taylor let go of him. It felt like everything in his body was breaking. His heart shattered in his chest and the ground crumbled around him. His knees, already weak from before, gave away and hit the metal bridge with a loud clunk. He didn't even try to get up when he saw the last look of Jordan. The prisoner had opened the door and slid halfway out, but didn't fully leave until he had the officer's eyes locked with his.

Slowly and mischievously the words were leaked out of his mouth. "You're such a fool." And with that the brunette slipped away past the doors, leaving a hurt officer behind.

Everything slowed down from that point, even the other officers flying past the kneeling Taylor. They bumped into his shoulders and pushed him around, but he didn't speak up or even notice that much. No, all he _could_ do was hold his shoulders and hunch over into a ball. He had never been so hurt, so _distressed_, in all of his life. He felt as though the walls were closing in on him, like there were demons pulling him into the dark. He could even _feel_ the little demonic hands wrapping around him, bringing him closer and closer to insanity. The prisoners were in their cells, laughing at the broken officer. But he didn't move. He just sat in a ball, tears starting to leak through his once brave eyes.

* * *

**JUST TO MAKE THINGS CLEAR!: I DO ****_NOT_**** SHIP SPARKANT! AT ALL! It's a one sided ship for me! I love it when people make AntVenom fanboy after the Captain, so I did exactly that. Also, I don't feel like doing any more of this, so just enjoy this one shot. It literally took me two weeks. I kept putting it off and putting it off, but I wanted to write it so very badly. Anyway, hope you liked it. Thanks for reading! :)****  
**


End file.
